


Admitting It

by ceaselesslyinlove



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesslyinlove/pseuds/ceaselesslyinlove
Summary: It takes every ounce of willpower to behave normally, but every time she even has to look at Mike, she feels like she must be screaming it all over her body.  She wants to smile bigger, laugh harder, touch him at every given opportunity.  Instead, she makes sure to keep their talk limited to the field or field-talk, only smiling and laughing just enough, and moving away before she does anything stupid.  She doesn’t miss how confused Mike looks when she excuses herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with my angel Ginny and my lumberjack Mike. There will be smut in the second half, so I apologize, you will have to wait for that ;) Thank you for reading, I hope to write more on these two!

The week Ginny Baker realizes she’s in love with Mike Lawson is the week she accidentally admits it to him.

She thinks she’ll be able to hide it well when she discovers it. He takes too long to call her at their usual time and she hadn’t noticed how long she was staring at her phone until it lit up with his name. The rush of emotion that flooded through her entire body was too strong to ignore and once they talk for over an hour and she hangs up, she finally tries the words out loud, tasting them on her lips.

“I love him.”

And suddenly she realizes how fucked she is.

***

The rest of the week is some sort of blur. It takes every ounce of willpower to behave normally, but every time she even has to look at Mike, she feels like she must be screaming it all over her body. She wants to smile bigger, laugh harder, touch him at every given opportunity. Instead, she makes sure to keep their talk limited to the field or field-talk, only smiling and laughing just enough, and moving away before she does anything stupid. She doesn’t miss how confused Mike looks when she excuses herself.

She wants to go back to when she never knew. 

She never wants to stop feeling the exhilaration she feels any time he says her name.

Everyone picks up on her change of behavior, but no one seems to pick up on what could be the cause. 

At the end of the week, Blip finally asks.

“Did something happen between you and Mike?” He catches her before she heads out.

She glances at Mike quickly, just catching him turn away from her at the last second and she realizes Mike must have just been questioned as well.

“No, we’re fine, Blip.”

“You sure? I know some of the guys have been overprotective with the whole injury thing, but if Mike is doing anything like that, I can -”

“We’re good,” she cuts him off, rolling her shoulder with the mention of her arm. “I’m just a little anxious with having the arm all patched up, you know.”

The excuse works. Blip smiles and gives her a one armed hug.

“The whole team has your back, Ginny. You just go easy on yourself.”

“Thanks,” she smiles and turns away, walking towards Mike as if to prove her point. She doesn’t miss his mild surprise at her approach.

“Call me at the usual time?” It’s almost pathetic how hopeful she sounds.

He still looks confused and a little surprised at her approach, but answers like he’s completely unaware of how besotted she feels.

“Yeah, like every single week, rookie,” he cocks his head a little to the side and she wanted to groan at how adorable he is. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“No reason,” she says way too quickly. “Well...okay then.”

She turns and tries not to run out of the damn stadium. 

***

“So are you going to tell me what the hell is up with you?” He sounds irritated over the phone. She doesn’t blame him.

She sighs, shuffles deeper into her bed, and tries to come up with a somewhat believable excuse.

“I guess I’m still a little nervous with the arm...and with the whole Noah breaking up with me, I think that’s all hitting me now.”

He humphs into the phone like the old man he is. “I hope that asshole realizes what he lost out on. I still can’t believe he dumped you during your physical therapy, what kind of jackass move...”

She doesn’t butt in to tell him that Noah had every reason to dump her. It’s not exactly the best feeling, realizing your girlfriend seems happier with her captain than with you. Or how oddly happy your girlfriend was when said captain broke things off with his ex-wife. Or how your girlfriend spends an odd amount of time calling and spending time with said captain.

“It’s fine. I’ll get over it soon. I just need to get back out on the field more and I’ll be normal again.”

“I’m happy to hear that, I want my rookie back sooner than later,” she hears his smile through the phone and hopes he didn’t pick up on her catch of breath at his possessive phrasing.

They talk for another half an hour until he hears her yawning on the other end.

“Wow, is my intelligent conversation about 80′s music tiring you?”

She laughs fondly, closing her eyes and leaning further into her pillow.

“I’m sorry, Mike, I’m just tired as hell.”

He pauses, not missing her use of his name.

She hears him clear his throat. “Alright, I’ll let you go to bed. See you in the weight room tomorrow?”

“Plan on it.”

“Night, rookie.”

“Night, love ya,” she mumbles into the phone, than shoots up and almost throws her phone across the room.

She hears his intake of breath and suddenly she'd give anything for the bed to swallow her up whole.

“What?”

She hangs up and this time, actually throws the phone.

In literally two words, she’s ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the accidental confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, some confessions and some smut. I do hope you all have a wonderful holiday season <3

It’s only after she throws the phone that she realizes she could have stayed on, laughed it off...,maybe lied about how she was on the phone with her brother earlier so she just got confused.  Literally hanging up was the worst choice imaginable.

Her phone is silent for a good couple of minutes...no doubt she’s shocked Mike to the core.  

He then calls twice within a minute.  When she doesn’t pick up, her phone lights up with a text message.  Like a terrified child, she creeps over to the phone until she can read it.

_We’re talking tomorrow._

“Oh, fuck.”

***

She arrives at the weight room a good 45 minutes before their usual workout time, hoping she can make it to the showers right before Mike arrives.  She had woken up with her heart still laying right in her stomach and even as she begins her sit-ups, her whole body feels out of place, the anxiety of the inevitable overwhelming every part of her being.

The damn bastard must have known what she planned, because he strides right into the weight room only twenty minutes into her workout.

She keeps her eyes fixed on the mirror, looking straight at herself.  She tries to summon the robot in cleats, begging the machine to come out and protect her from any more embarrassment.

“Baker, we need to talk,” he sounds determined...and decided.

_(Robot in cleats, robot in cleats.)_

“No, we don’t.”

“Don’t do this.  I know you said we weren’t going to talk about...this...” he waves a hand between them. “but you kind of blew that agreement last night.”

She stands up, quickly moving her way around him to grab some weights.  

“It was a mistake, Lawson.  It won’t happen again.”

“Really? Then how does that explain you hanging up on me and ignoring me the rest of the night?”

Turning to face him, she aims to tell him exactly how what happened was a mistake, which proves to be a massive error on her part because she can fully see his face.

He’s some odd chaotic mixture of determination, hope, exhaustion, and frustration.  He’s looking at her like some parched man and the only answer to his thirst is her.  That magnetism...that pull she feels to him is so _so_ strong and how, how could she have been so foolish as to think she could stay away from him longer than she did?

“Lawson, I told you it was an accident.  I was very tired, I’m in some form of pain almost always now, and I...I mean, I say ‘love ya’ to my brother all the time, so I really don’t see why -” He cuts her off when she sees him step forward, not missing a flare of that something in his eyes.

“You were a horrible liar at the bar that night and you’re being even worse now.  I wanted to kiss you there that night and you wanted to kiss me, and I think last night proves why.  Come on, Ginny.”

His hand reaches out to cup her face, halting her darting eyes and having her look up at him.  His eyes look earnest and fond on her as so tries to steady her breathing and when he strokes his thumb over her cheek, she feels so overwhelmed she could cry.

It’s the look that has her finally crack.  She takes in a breath, hoping to God he feels exactly like her.

“I love you, Mike.”

His small smile has no hint of mockery, he only shows a growing hope and that gives her the confidence to push on.

“I’m terrified...I fucked up last night, I had meant to save “the talk” for when we weren’t teammates, but I obviously couldn’t wait that long.  And I...I love everything about you, even the beard I love and you’re an asshole for getting me to love that too and I know you don’t think you could find someone after everything with Rachel and I know I’m young and we haven’t even known each other for a year, but I think we could be good for each other...maybe...I mean I think so but anyway...”

She trails off, taking a peak at him.  He looks overwhelmed, which has her let out a nervous giggle.

“If I loved you less, I could probably talk about it more, but that’s...that’s all I got.”

“Isn’t that from a book?”

She rolls her eyes.  “Couldn’t let me get away with that, couldn’t ya? Yeah...it’s from Jane Austen.”

Any fear she has dissipates when he reaches up his other hand to cup her face, smiling as he leans his forehead against hers.

“I’m kind of a mess, rookie.  You sure you’re ready to sign up for a old, grumpy bachelor like me?”

He’s all smiles, but she can see the little remaining doubt he still has.  He can barely believe this is all true...how she can possibly see something worth wanting in him.  

She hopes one day he can see what she sees.

“Absolutely,” she grins and finally, finally closes in for a kiss.

She’s covered in sweat and the smell of his workout clothes isn’t the most pleasant of odors, but it’s perfect.  His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against his body, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Finally, she gets to run a hand through his beard, letting her fingers thread through until her hand rests against her cheek.  She doesn’t miss the way her body flames up when he nips at her lip and she opens her mouth to him.

He pulls back after a minute and she chases his lips with a pout.  With a fond smile, he leans back down only to avoid her lips, instead kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead.

“And for the record, Ginny Baker...I love you too.”

She can’t breathe and she doesn’t care.

She leans back up, but the bang of the door has them jump back, realizing they’re not going to be alone in a few minutes.

“Come to my place tonight?”  There’s still a flicker of doubt in his eye.  She hopes one day she can shake that doubt off of him once and for all.

The kiss she leaves him with has him grinning as she nods and takes off, having no clue how they’re going to behave the rest of the day.

***

Somehow, both of them miraculously make it through the day.  Despite Mike _accidentally_ brushing his hand against her waist and their eyes remaining locked and smoldering for perhaps a second too long, they appear normal enough for the rest of the team.  She’s thrilled that they can at least get away with the pitches, with the necessity of having to stare at each other on the field.

If Blip notices anything, he makes no comment, despite his curious gaze before she packs and leaves.

***

It’s 9:00 when she rings the bell and unconsciously brushes down her sweatshirt.  She has to smile when she sees him through his ridiculous mirror walls, immediately standing up from his couch to get the door.  He looks anxious and excited, and suddenly all her nerves seem to dissipate.  

He opens the door and she can’t blame herself for dropping her bag and throwing herself into his arms and kissing him for all its worth.

It’s a little too anxious and the angle is off, but his smile and laugh against her lips has her smiling too.  She suddenly feels like she’s in some weird Hallmark movie and she couldn’t care less.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me, rookie,” keeping his arm around her waist he bends down to pick up her bag and close the door.

She rolls her eyes fondly.  “Like you needed any more ego boosters, old man.”

She kicks off her shoes and lets him lead her towards the staircase, only stopping her before they can walk up.

“Last chance to back out, Baker.  I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to do and -”

She cuts him off with hand against his ass, pulling him against her so she can feel his cock against her stomach.  

“I’m all in, Lawson,” she says softly, her voice coming out a little huskier than usual.

His eyes turn darker at the sound and the decision is made.

***

He drops her on the bed with a loud “oof” after having insisted on carrying her up the stairs.

‘I don’t care about my damn knees,” he replied to her complaint, stepping back from the bed to pull his sweatshirt off.  It pulls his shirt up a little to reveal his soft abs and despite having seen it so many times, she still hums a bit at the sight.

“You’re still playing baseball, and therefore you should still care, you dumbie,” she teases, pulling her own sweatshirt off.

She’s wearing a lacy red bra and the effect is immediate.  She can actually feel herself get wetter at the sight of his growing erection.

“Shit, Ginny...” he murmurs, and steps forward.  “Give an aging man some warning.”  

His hand reaches out to her left breast and she’s quick to swipe it away and tsks.

“No touching until you’re showing some more skin, mister.” 

She laughs at his small pout and his instant task of removing his clothes.  His body is powerful...her eyes scan over his muscled thighs, large arms, and broad chest, before finally landing on his cock.  He’s big...not too big, but large enough to have her pussy clench and her mouth water.  

Her eyes finally tear away to look up at him, and she can’t even roll her eyes at the cockiness written all over his face.

“Come here, Mike,” she murmurs, backing further up the bed and peeling off her leggings.  

He’s quick to oblige her, crawling over her body and getting down to the task of pleasing her.  Their kisses are wet, full of tongue and nips.  One of his hands kneads her breast and his kisses eventually make their way to her throat and her chest.  She helps him to remove her bra and soon she’s a moaning mess with the attention he gives each of her naked breasts.

“This okay?” His hands rest on her panties, his attentions clear and her nod might be a little too enthusiastic from his smirk.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, Ginny?” He kisses her shaved cunt and the feel of his beard down there has her wondering why she ever hated it.

“You’re pretty handsome yourself, considering you’re nearing 40,” she replies, earning her a sharp pinch to her thigh and a bearded face engulfing her heat.

Curling her fingers in his hair, she doesn’t hide her whimpers and moans as he makes love to her with his mouth.  He quickly discovers the sensitivity of her ass and shifts to massage her as he curls his tongue into her clit.

“Mike...Mike,” she repeats his name over and over and finally, with a flick of his tongue, a hard grasp of her ass, and her own kneading her of breast has her come over the edge.  

He continues to lick and massage her as she comes down.  She sits up to watch him at his task, petting his hair and still a little dazed that Mike fucking Lawson just ate her out.

Soon, he finishes and she drags him up to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue and beard, and suddenly she’s wet all over again.

“I need you in me, Mike,” she sighs between kisses.  He nods and quickly leans over to the side of the bed, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom.

“Can I?” She asks, placing her hand over his and watching as his eyes darken and nods.

She takes her time, wanting to pleasure him as much as he did her.  She takes the condom, but instead chooses to roll them over, wanting to look down at him and watch him watch her.  She kisses her way down his body, grazing her teeth lightly over his nipples and noting the way he groans.  Her hands trail around the muscles of his arms and thighs, leaving his fully erect cock for last.

He almost shoots his hips up when she takes it into her hand, lightly tracing it as she rubs her thumb into the precum.  

“Ginny...” he says, sounding wrecked and she pulls herself away from her foreplay. 

“I’ll have to finish my exploration later, then,” she teases, ripping the wrapping and placing the condom carefully around him.

No longer wanting to tease, she places herself over him, and slowly descends, both of them groaning at the feeling of him filling her completely.

“You good?” He says, a look of concern on his face as she scrunches her face slightly at the feel of his size.

“I’m better than good,” she grunts, slowly shifting to give herself a better angle and than she moves her hips once, feeling her body accommodate to him.  

“I gotta move,” he murmurs, raising his hands to rest on her waist and she’s only too eager to let him set the pace and follow his lead.

It doesn’t take too long after that.  She strokes his chest and soon she feels his own orgasm within her, his groan a near growl as he comes.  Bending down she kisses him and threads her hands through his, feeling so happy she could die right there.

After some long moments of sweating and lazy kisses, he flips them and leaves her side for just a moment to take care of the condom.  Not bothering to hide any feelings anymore, she follows him as he sits him, kissing his neck and stroking his back lazily.  

The happiness in his eyes has her heart clench, and she hugs him to her chest as he falls back into bed.

“What do we do now?” she asks after a few peaceful moments.  He looks up at her and his smile is enough to take away much of her fears.

“How about we save that for the morning,” he kisses the hollow of her throat. “We’ll figure something out, I promise you that.”

As he slowly slips into sleep, she grasps him closer to her, feeling overwhelmed, but happy.

“Love ya, Mike.”

She chuckles faintly, almost completely asleep.  “Love ya too, Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
